Mother
by Danielle59
Summary: What if Laurie got pregnant and had a daughter? This story is part of my You Shook Me universe. Read the full synopsis! :)
**I was sitting in my room one day, watching the The 70's Show episode "Baby Fever" (3.07), and I couldn't help but fall in love with how Laurie was with Melissa, the baby in the episode. She had that natural motherly instinct. I also noticed that Laurie is closer to grandma Bea (Kitty's mom) than she is with her mother –not that Laurie and Kitty aren't close, it's just that Laurie is a smidgen closer to her grandmother. Nannygirl on here also pointed out that in another episode, Kitty is wearing a gold necklace that has two charms in the shape of children, and has cursive lettering that spells out "Mother". The two of us conjured up a plot line for a story: What if Laurie got pregnant and had a daughter? We both thought it'd be great if there were some sort of inheritance, some sort of connection that runs down in the Forman family. And what better heritage than Kitty's "Mother" necklace? :) This name of this story is from John Lennon's 1970 song "Mother", which is a song from one free-spirited son to his equally free-spirited mother. This story also includes my original character, Jaime. Laurie would definitely need a best friend to help her through her emotions and everything that comes with pregnancy. Without further to do, I give you Mother. Read and Review please, the reviews help me write! :)**

* * *

 **PART ONE:**

 **KITTY**

I sit in on the edge of my bed, running my thumb over my necklace that I held in the palm of my hand. My daughter was pregnant, almost thirty weeks now. The baby shower was this Saturday, and this would be one of my many, many gifts to her for the party. I never thought I'd be handing this down to my only daughter, Laurie. In an ideal world, I'd have passed it down to my son's fiance, Jaime. Sadly, she went into preterm labor when she was in her fifth month of pregnancy, and the baby didn't make it through the night. But with current events, Laurie will be continuing the heritage.

I had mixed feelings about the whole thing. How would she be with a newborn? How will she handle labor and delivery? I had been prepping both her and my son, Eric, with slides, diagrams and pamphlets and having talks with them at the kitchen table where we ate our breakfast ever they were six years old. On one hand, it worried me sick. On the other hand, I was so happy to finally be a grandmother, I called my relatives across the nation to share this unexpected but delightful news.

I turn to the stereo on the nightstand and turn it on. It was Friday afternoon and I had just gotten off my shift at the hospital. Frank Sinatra's " _Fly Me To The Moon_ " started to fill up my room. I couldn't help but reminiscence about so many memories with Red, when we'd go dancing on Mackinac Island in Michigan, or to Chicago. We've even been to Florida for our honeymoon, and to New York to go see musicals and check out Times Square shortly after Red had come back home from the Korean War. We hadn't yet been to the West coast. Jaime said she'd take us to go see the USS Iowa. I only prayed that Richard, Laurie's boyfriend, will treat her as well as Red has treated me.

Richard had just graduated from University of Madison with a Bachelor's in Mechanical Engineering. To Red's delight, he was also the star quarterback for the football team. He grew up in Wisconsin, up near Green Bay. His family was very nice, and believe it or not, Red even got along with his father when they came over to dinner a couple of months ago. I loved how Richard treated Laurie; they were so right for each other.

I go towards our mirror in our bedroom that was placed next to the headless mannequins that adorned Red's Navy uniforms. In my reflection, I was almost a splitting image of my own mother. I remembered a time when I had invited her over before her and Daddy moved to Arizona. I was fearful that this would have been our last Christmas together. I didn't want them to go, but I knew that they had to do it.

 **1961**

"I know Katherine, but everything's going to be fine. He's been home from the hospital a little over a year now."

We both look down at baby Eric. I was 28 years old. It was the night before Christmas. Red was out in the garage telling my father about the possibility of buying a boat. My mom wore one of her best outfits, and the gold necklace gleamed in the living room light. Mother. I remember crying into my father's and Red's arms, being so afraid if Eric was even going to survive, being hooked up to all those tubes, oxygen tanks, and heart monitors. He was born at 35 weeks gestation. The doctor told us that there was a high chance of him developing Autism and being mentally challenged later in life. That hurt more than anything that I had ever experienced thus far in my life. I had to hold Red back but failed as he punched the doctor swift in the mouth. A year later, he was here, at home and happy. A tear rolled down my cheek as I picked him up in his blanket and placed him in my lap. I wish I could just put that awful chapter in my life behind me, but I had to bring him to pediatricians and psychologist next year, to check for Autism or if he was mentally handicapped. Eric looked up and me and cooed and reached for my pearl necklace.

My mom sighed and looked around, and placed her tea cup on the coaster. She reached behind her and undid the little hook that held the necklace together. My curiosity peaked as Eric wrapped his hand around my finger. Then it hit me.

"I wanted to give this to you as Christmas gift, and as tradition goes, this is your first Christmas present."

She handed it to me and I cupped it in my hand. She has received it previously from my grandmother. Inheritance played a large role in the Forman family and mine as well. I was wearing Red's great-great grandmother's engagement ring and matching band.

 **PRESENT DAY – 1978**

Eric had turned out fine. He wasn't short, as the dumbass doctor has predicted – in fact, Eric towered over my petite 5'4 frame at a staggering 6'3 stature. He got his height form his father. He also wasn't Autistic or mentally handicapped, not even even socially. He was on the Honor roll last year and was given the opportunity to graduate three months early. Red wouldn't loved that because that meant that Eric would have automatically been emancipated, but Eric declined the school's request. I looked down at the now slightly scratched necklace from when Schatzi, my beloved long-haired red Dachshund, scratched it when we were playing. I looked around for the velvet box that I was going to place the necklace in. I found it on top of the boxes of gift that were to go to my first grandchild. I gently placed it inside and closed it. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face as I passed this down to her.

"That's Life" is playing as I hear my daughter's voice call from up the stairs.

"Mom! Where are you? Richard and I came by to visit!"

"Oh! Coming!" I cry out as I straightened myself up and went down the stairs, completely in love with the sight of my pregnant daughter. She was wearing a bohemian black loose bell sleeved dress Jaime had bought her no doubt, with brown Jesus sandals. Her blonde hair was loosely curled and draped to her shoulders. Richard was by her side.


End file.
